


The crush that actually could be pursued.

by pararanch



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Daycare, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Daycare! AUGulf istotallycrushing on one of the parents of the children at a daycare where he working at."The crush will be gone",he said. Because Gulf totally didn’t want to get firedandto be someone’s mistress.However, after he helped to find a dog that turned out to be Mew’s, he just realized that it’s all just another theories and assumptions that he made upon his overthinking head.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

“N’Gulf, please watch entrance door, okay? The children and their parents who will come shortly, I need to check the storage first,” P’Mild told to him when he busy rearranging the toys and the small table and chairs.

“Ah, okay, Phi,” He answered to the older teacher as he reached for the broom and swept the remaining dust from the floor.

It was early in the morning in the daycare center, and Gulf tried so hard to stifle his yawn because he was catching a Premiere League match last night. His favorite team lost, and he already sent a grumbly text to P’War about it last night, so that he wouldn’t be sulky at work today. He couldn’t afford being sulky at work though — _like,_ never. Those kids would get even sulkier than the teacher if he was being one. And also, the daycare owner would also gave him a warning because usually the kids would tell their parents when he was being his grumbly, strict self. And so, the parents would complain to his boss. Therefore, after his second complaints regarding this problem — _because how could his favorite team kept losing???_ — he decided to vent up all of his complaint to his friends.

Gulf was trying to diverted his cloudy mind to think on what food that he would buy for lunch while still sweeping the floor before he heard a low hum. He looked up to the entrance door and smile immediately when he spotted one of his favorite kid. He put away the broom first before he greet the tall guy that brought the small little girl with him. Well, this was new. Usually, the little girl would come with her mother. This was the first time Gulf ever seen her father. Gulf was not so subtly checking his out because — _how could you not?!_ He was very, very, unrealistically handsome, God must took a long time to crafted his face. He was wondering if this man never got scouted on the street to be a celebrity because he was definitely looked like one.

Gulf snapped from his mind that dangerously moved down to inspect his veiny arms after he heard a light cough. _Oh,_ right. He was still in the middle of greeting the kid and her parent. _What a professional one, Gulf Kanawut._ He was internally slapping himself on his mind.

“Ah, hello, I’m sorry,” Gulf smiling again and crunched down to patted the girl’s hair softly that styled with cute ponytail today. No wonder this child was super pretty, it surely run in the blood. “N’Mia, ready for another lesson today?”

“Yeah, Kru Gulf!!!!” She cheerfully scrunching her face and flailed her arms excitedly.

“I’m sorry that I have to drop her off this early,” The guy suddenly said. “I have early shift this morning, and her mom couldn’t drop her, either, so...” He chuckled lightly. Gulf decided that his low voice was super nice to be heard, too.

“No problem, it’s totally okay, this is our opening time, anyway. We usually already waiting for kids to come right at this hour,” Gulf let out a professional smile. He was glad that he could comprehend an actual sentence. Usually his brain would screwing on him when he met someone that attract his eyes. But this was the kids’ parents that he was currently salivating, therefore he really should keep his calm. He was never planning to ruined someone’s marriage. Not like Gulf had a chance either, right? The little girl’s mom was utterly pretty and perfect in any way.

“Mia, I would leave first, okay?” The handsome guy turned to the little girl with a smile that would definitely turned Gulf into a puddle of goo if he wasn’t keeping his calm. “Would you give me a goodbye kiss?” _Oh, I would_ — Gulf trying hard not to replied.

“Sure, daddy!” She giggled and reached up to hugged him as he let her kissed him on the cheek before he put her down again carefully.

“Be a good girl, alright? Your mom would pick you up later,” The guy ruffled through her hair affectionally for the last time before he turned to Gulf with a smile and bow a bit, “Thank you for your hard work, I will trust Mia in your hand today.”

Gulf’s mouth went agape for a short second before he frantically nod, “Yeah, it’s okay. It’s our job, anyway. We will make sure to keep Mia safe here today with us.”

The man gave them a last charming smile before he turned around and another parents came to dropped their children while Mia running to the soft blocks corner excitedly. As Gulf did his job properly afterwards to teach the kids, he almost — _almost_ forget about his minor crush when the teachers oversee the children to eat their lunch.

“You see,” Mild leaned back at the wall while he still keeping an eye on the children just incase someone choked on their food. “You shouldn’t broke your professionalism just because the children’s parent is attractive.”

The other teacher’s face turned a total beet red, definitely understand what the elder teacher mentioned about, though his mouth spoken otherwise, “I’m not!!!”

“Don’t be such a liar,” Mild rolled his eyes at him. “And I also heard N'Mia told her friends earlier that she will be having little brother soon.”

 _“Oh,”_ Gulf mouth turned into a perfect ‘O’.

“Yeah,” Mild turned to him with a judging face. “Therefore, _please,_ you don’t need to ruin this daycare place’s name just because you’re interested to be someone’s mistress.”

 _“I’m not!!!!!”_ The younger teacher turned to him in defense, through a barely whisper voice so that the children wouldn’t turned their head to them.

Mild raised his left eyebrows skeptically and turned back into the children, asked them in the friendly tone as he clapped his hands, “Children, do you already finish your lunch already???”

Gulf knew far too well that he couldn’t — and _wouldn’t_ pursuing his crush. It was just a crush, anyway. Not every crush were there to be pursued, right? Especially when he was the parent of the children that he taught. Gulf was never dreamt of ruining someone’s household. It wasn’t like he ever remember Gulf’s face either, right?

“Then stop staring at him with those twinkling eyes,” Mild side eyeing him when they cleaned up the place and all of the children already coming home a few weeks later.

“How could I not???? He’s way too handsome, Phi,” Gulf screamed internally, but instead he replied with a simple shrug to the older one.

“Do you want me to report you to the director or something?” The elder teacher eyeing him suspiciously.

“It’s just a crush, Phi, it would probably gone by tomorrow when N’Mia will be dropped by her mother,” The younger defense himself tiredly.

“You really should meet someone new, Gulf. Even if it was just a mere crush, it’s unhealthy for our workplace,” Mild tiredly leaned back at the wall. “You know that my friend been asking for your number, right?”

 _“Nope,”_ Gulf quickly said, accentuated in the ‘p’. “I still don’t want to be in relationship at the moment.”

“Then don’t ruin someone’s marriage!!!” Mild looked at him annoyedly.

“Who said that I will? I’m not that childish and stupid, Phi. I still need this work to pay for my rent,” Gulf sighed as he tidy up the books. “It’s just a random crush, Phi. Just like when you met someone attractive when you took the bus in the morning, or when you bumped into someone in the book store. Just a light crush that we’d probably forget tomorrow, you know?” Gulf didn’t missed how Mild kept giving him a side eye.

_Except_ — sometimes Gulf would think that God was _that_ cruel to him.

On Sunday, his mom asked him to take his cat, Ju, to the vet to take his vaccines. He was the one that available at the moment, and Gulf thinks that _eh,_ sometimes it wasn’t bad to be obedient with your family and do your duties as the youngest child of the household. Even if the tabby cat always snarled and saw him lowly because he always prefer his mom over him. But, well, anyway, that was probably his first time to visit this clinic. He rarely took care of Ju, anyway, that was usually his sister’s duty. He didn’t know that he should be happy or dumbfounded when he found the doctor was — _surprise, surprise_ — Mia’s father. Looking ever so ethereal with his white robes and glasses. Gulf was trying hard not to appreciate the good looking guy in front of him.

Gulf just smile awkwardly and answered easily when he asked about this and that regarding his cat. He watched his cat calmly being shot as if it was nothing — well, sometimes Ju was just that unbothered. And when he wanted to put Ju back into its cage, he was startled when the doctor actually remembered him.

“Thank you, for taking care N'Mia. She always loves her time whenever she’s at the daycare,” The doctor smile blindingly, it wasn’t good for anyone’s heart.

“Ah yes, it’s such an honour for us,” Gulf smiled politely as he stand up with Ju’s cage on his arms. “Thank you so much for taking care, Ju, _Khun maaw._ ”

“No problem, it’s my job,” He smiled again. “Ju was a very good boy.”

Gulf chuckled, never knew that his family’s cat would be consider as a good cat, “Well, have a good day, _Khun maaw.”_ He gave a last smile before he turned around to make the payment at the cashier and exited the vet clinic.

*) khun maaw = doctor

Much to Gulf’s surprises, the cute little girl were always dropped by his handsome father everyday the following weeks, until Gulf questioned what was wrong with her mother as he was genuinely concerned with her. He didn’t realized that he unconsciously voiced out his mind when the tall veterinarian replied to him kindly.

“She’s usually very sick this early — you know, morning sickness,” He gave Gulf his usual charming smile that totally didn’t turned Gulf into a puddle of goo.

Gulf’s mouth turned into a small ‘o’ with the information and he gave an understanding nod afterwards, “Ah, I already heard from Mia that her mom is expecting a baby, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” He gave another warm smile before he kissed his daughter’s crown of head and turned to her, “Be a good girl today, okay? Grandma will pick you up later.”

 _Uh,_ Gulf totally wasn’t disappointed with this news.

“Okay, daddy,” She giggled cutely, her curly hair bounced cutely.

They shared a polite nod before the doctor turned around to quitted the place whilst Gulf had to welcoming another parents.

A few weeks later, Gulf was walking down on his way back to his home from work when he suddenly spotted it. Gulf _always,_ always been too soft for any kind of animals and he just had to squatted down when he spotted a confused Pomeranian that weakly barked into nowhere from the side of the street.

“Hello?” The tanned teacher let out his baby voice to talked to the little bundle of cuteness. He reached out to ruffled its fur, but the dog barked in defense, which made him chuckled of his poor attempt because he was just a small dog. But again, Gulf being playful and faked his fear to the small dog, “Aow, don't be that mean, nong puppy, let me check your tag, okay? Your owner must be looking for you.”

**CHOPPER**  
**—**  
**S. Jongcheveevat**  
**+66 12XXXXXXX**

“Is your name Chopper, nong?” Gulf questioned the small dog while ruffled his fur softly. The dog let out a soft bark and jumped a bit and Gulf took it as a yes. “Let me call your owner, okay? Please wait a bit....” Gulf let out his mobile phone from his pocket and pressed down the number of the dog’s owner, waiting for the other line to picked up. After the fourth ring, he finally heard a low voice which sounded a bit familiar, picking up the call.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello, excuse me to distrub you, but... are you Chopper’s owner? I think I found your dog....”

 _“Ah!”_ The calm voice suddenly turned a bit panicky and Gulf heard a sound of a few paper being scattered, _“Yes, right, do you found him?”_

“Yeah, I think so...”

 _“Thank you so much for finding Chopper,”_ He released a shaky breath of relieved. _“Where are you guys? I—I just finished my work.... I will come to you to pick up my dog.”_

“Ah, I’m at this.... apartment complex....," Gulf replied while he looking around at the area where he found the dog. "I will wait for you in the park near this place, is that okay?” 

_“Okay, I know that place, I will be there in 15 minutes, thank you so much once again,”_ Gulf could feel like the other line was smiling through his voice.

“No problem, you can call me with this number later once you arrived.”

_“Okay, thank you so much. See you later.”_

As they ended the call, Gulf wondered silently. He was totally sure that the voice was eeringly familiar. However he couldn’t pointed out where he used to heard it. He just shrugged and picked up the Pomeranian into his embrace so that the small dog wouldn’t go missing again as he walked into the small park near the apartment complex. He had one way conversation with the dog and he decided that albeit with his defensive attitude, which totally understandable given with his lost state, the small pom was actually much, much friendlier than Ju. He didn’t realized the 15 minutes was passed by when his phone buzzed and Gulf gave the information the the owner of the cute dog that he took a seat at the second bench in the middle of the park.

What he never expected, was the fact that the owner of the dog was _him_. His crush for a couple of months now — Mia’s father who clearly not in his best state — wow, this dog was clearly so important to this guy, to the point where he was totally in hurry and forgot to took off his white robe, and Gulf never seen his hair that messy before.

“Ah, Kru Gulf?” The handsome doctor pulled back his messy hair and swipe his sweat with the back of his hand.

“Oh my god, you’re actually Chopper’s owner, _Khun maaw?”_ Gulf couldn’t hide his surprise.

“And _you’re_ the one who found him?” The doctor chuckled amusedly.

Gulf could felt the small dog suddenly struggled to be released from Gulf’s lap and he immediately run to the owner’s way. Okay, it was definitely the sign that he was the owner of the cute Pomeranian. The teacher watched silently as the tall doctor squatted down to ruffled his dog’s fur and he let the dog licked him excitedly and he scrunched his face cutely.

Cute, _cute, cute, cute._

How could be this person appeared to be handsome and cute at the same time?!

_No, Ai’Kanawut._ You definitely couldn’t crossed the line between a teacher and the father of your own student. He was someone’s husband and father.

“Again, thank you very much to finding Chopper, I’ve been searching for him all day earlier,” He smiled tiredly to Gulf and suddenly let out his wallet. “I’m sorry that I didn’t bring much cash at the moment, but if you could tell me your bank account number....”

“No, no, no, you don’t have to,” Gulf shook his head, horrified with the idea of getting a money from the other guy. “Please don’t — It’s nothing, really, I just found him on my way back from work, and he looked totally clueless.... I have no heart to leave him alone....”

The other guy tilted his head, pondering a bit, “Then.... what about early dinner? Please? As a thank you?”

Gulf could only gulped nervously when the other guy gave him pleaded eyes. He looked as pitiful as his small dog earlier. Just how could he refused him in the first place?

They finally settled to have dinner at the luxury apartment nearby the park, which coincidently were also where the doctor’s reside at. When Gulf silently think that Chopper was indeed very smart because he could coming back to his place alone, he almost forgot that — _ah,_ he will be having early dinner with the ever so happy family. He suddenly oddly felt like an unwanted guest and he started to think of a million excuses when he unlocked his room and it was dark and oddly silent. Like — way, wayyyy too silent for a household that have a child.

When he watched the guy in front of him turned on the light and slipped off of from his shoes, he couldn’t help but think a million possible theories... _did he separated from his wife?_ But Mia’s mother was expecting... there is no way that they will be divorcing when his wife was pregnant, or was Mia and mom went to shopping and they haven’t coming back home?

Gulf silently watched the doctor prepared for dinner at the sleek kitchen. It was a simple dinner, but again, it was a home cooked meal nonetheless. Gulf couldn’t help himself with cooking his own dinner, anyway. The tall guy served Gulf a nicely plated creamy fettuccini with prawns, and Gulf couldn’t help but stare at the veiny arms. When he put the food in front of his mouth, he stopped immediately because he almost forgot that he was allergic to seafood — because earlier he put his focus to everything but to his food.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” He noticed that Gulf startled a bit and went uneasy with his plate of food.

“Umm...,” Gulf bite down his lips guiltily. He didn’t have the heart to said it truthfully, given the effort that the owner of the condo already gave to him to cooked a nice meal earlier. However, if he continue to eat it, he would be having rashes allover his skin. “I— I’m allergic to prawns... to seafood in general.....”

“What?” The veterinarian looked horrified with news.

“Yeah.... uh, I’m sorry that I just have to mention it right now...,” He smiled guiltily.

“Please, you don’t have to say sorry, it’s my fault, why I didn’t ask you earlier....” He heaved a sigh and picked up Gulf’s plate. “Would you be okay with chicken sandwich? That’s the only meal that I could whipped of quickly as for now.” The teacher already refused as he didn’t want to bother him, but the owner of the condo still insisted on serving him another meal that he actually could eat. After a quick 15 minutes of panfrying the chicken breast and ensemble it with lettuce, tomatoes and sauces in the toasted bread, Gulf couldn’t help but blushed a bit when the other guy placed him another plate of dinner.

“I apologize once again, to serve you the food that you were allergic to earlier.”

“No, no, it’s my fault — I’m sorry that I put so much hassle to you,” Gulf bite his lower lip in guilt.

As they ate the dinner silently afterwards, Gulf couldn’t help but wonder when will be the wife and the daughter coming back to the condo. He then decided to asked the question politely, so that he could break the intimidating silence. However — he never expected that he would get this weird expression from the latter.

“Uh? Mia and her mother? They won’t be coming here, why would they?” He asked confusedly to Gulf, which of course only made the teacher confused as well.

“Huh? I thought — they are living here, right?” Gulf tried again.

“Huh? Where did you get the idea? Did Mia told you something at the daycare?” The doctor frowned confusedly.

“I—I’m...,” Gulf went dumbfounded. He literally didn’t know how to touch this issue without being impolite. Because it was definitely a sensitive one. Gulf scrunched his face confusedly. “I’m sorry... I just thought that.... you know.... since you are Mia’s dad....”

The doctor’s eyes blinked repeatedly in confusion before he went, _“Oh._ Oh.” And suddenly laughed hysterically, which only made Gulf grew even more confused. “Don’t tell me that you thought that I’m Mia’s actual father?”

“Well, I'm sorry? But... you are, right?" Gulf's mouth went agape. "She literally called you ‘daddy’????”

The latter continue to breaks into another laughter and Gulf went embarrassed without actually knowing what was currently happening. “No,” He said in between of his died down laughter. _“No,_ no, no, Mia is my baby niece.”

This time it was Gulf who was blinking confusedly, trying to digested what was currently happening. “Niece?” He tried again.

“Yeah, niece,” The doctor smiled amusedly at him. “Her mother is my little sister.”

“But, she called you ‘daddy’??” Gulf asked confusedly.

“Well, honestly the reason behind it was just too hilarious. So, Mia’s first word was literally ‘daddy’, and she called _me_ that, instead of her actual father. And she refused to call me ‘uncle’ afterwards. Therefore, ironically, her parents, feeling totally devastated with this fact, finally had to settled with ‘mae’ and ‘phor’,” The guy explained to Gulf in between of his laughter.

“How could—,” Gulf tried to let out his confusion. “But— isn’t it—“

“I thought you knew,” The doctor let out another chuckle. “But, then again, my brother-in-law was probably too busy to dropped or picked up Mia from daycare,” He smiled amusedly to Gulf. “He often had business trips out of the country, which is why, when my sister had morning sickness, it’s either me or her grandmother who picked up and dropped off Mia from the daycare.”

“Oh....,” Gulf let out a tired sigh in realization and buried his embarrassed face with his palm of hands. “I’m sorry... really, with this mess...”

“No, no, I’m the one who have to apologize with this confusion,” He chuckled again when Gulf fanned out his face. He just wish that the doctor wouldn’t notice his beet red face.

“I—I’m sorry. Come to think of it. I should’ve notice it when I saw Chopper’s tag. You have different family name with N’Mia....,” Gulf continue to shook his head tiredly.

“Ah, right. Mia and my sister followed my brother-in-law’s family name,” He chuckled again. He finally lowered down from the laughter and they continue to finished off the meal that slowly turned lukewarm while Gulf continue to hide his face from the owner of the house in embarrassment, didn’t notice that the latter notice Gulf’s neck reddened up to his ears. “Come to think of it.... we never properly introduce ourselves to each other.”

Gulf looked up from his meal shyly in question.

“So, what is your full name, Kru Gulf?”

“Kanawut Traipipattanapong....,” He replied to that quickly while biting his lips shyly, still trying to avoided the other’s gaze.

“But they call you just ‘Gulf’ outside the daycare?” He asked Gulf with a smile.

“Well, yeah...,” Gulf nodded shyly, clearly couldn’t think of other vocabulary right now.

“Well, then, hello, Gulf,” He smiled to Gulf amusedly.

“Uh—,” Gulf nodded again. “Hello, _Khun maaw...”_

“Don’t you want to ask my name?” He asked expectantly.

“I—,” Gulf scrunched up his face and buried his face again. “I’m so, _so,_ _so_ sorry I’m so bad at this.”

“It’s okay,” The doctor let out another amused chuckle. “It’s cute.”

_Cute. Cute?!_

Gulf tried to pushed away his embarrassment and shyness and looked up slowly at the handsome face of his crush of a few months. A crush that he actually could pursue for real. _Right?_ — _This guy didn’t have any wife or girlfriend yet, right?_ — Gulf didn’t want to read it wrongly but he was actually flirting with him at the moment, _right?_

_Right?????_

“It’s so amusing to watch your confused face, you know,” The owner of the apartment let out another chuckle. “Hi, Gulf, I’m Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat,” He offered his hand to be shaken with the teacher across of him. Gulf reluctantly shook his veiny hand — _Gulf, focus!_ — before the guy asked him another question.

“Say, Gulf, what do you think about another dinner — a proper one — to make up with this messed up dinner because I forgot to ask you if you could eat seafood?”

“Uh.... you don’t have to...” Gulf started to feel guilty again.

“Please,” The guy chuckled and softly caressed Gulf’s hand that he still held with his thumb. “I insist.”


	2. Chapter 2

The thing that the young teacher ever expected ever since he and the handsome veterinarian knew each other, were the amount of attention that he will be given to — like, the overwhelming surprises that he get on daily basis.

Like, one day N’Mia would started to giving him something when he just arrived at the daycare...

“Kru Gulf, daddy told me to give it to you. He said that you loves sunflowers,” She giggled cutely. Gulf could only blinked confusedly upon seeing the sunflower when her mother — her bumps already showing — giving him a knowing smile when she dropped her daughter.

Or another day when Gulf clearly never expecting anything...

“Gulf? I don’t know that today is your birthday? Wasn’t it already happening a couple of months ago?” P’Tong, the daycare owner, asked him confusedly when he received a big box of whole cake from delivery man. They opened the cake together at the pantry and Gulf could only hide his face in embarrassment when it turned out to be a heart shaped cake for valentine’s day. He didn’t even realized that today was February 14th.

“Aow, Gulf, I didn’t know that you have a secret admirer?” P’Tong chuckled amusedly.

“You should be here everyday, Phi. Not just twice a month for further inspection,” P’Mild snorted when he read the cheesy pick up line written on the buttercream cake. “Sometimes I wonder how Mia’s uncle have those endless crazy ideas of surprises everyday.”

“Oh, it’s Mia’s uncle? What are the odds?” He gave Gulf a knowing look.

“I know right? Thankfully he really turned out to be his uncle. We almost thought that he will be ruining someone’s household earlier,” Mild clicked his tongue, remembering those days when he will be looking at Gulf’s admiration suspiciously. “But, anyway, Nong. We all knew that you’ve never liked sweets in the first place. Do you want to cut it and share it for the children or something?”

“I—,” Gulf shakily blew his breath, and busily fanning his warm face. “I— yeah— just share it with the children.”

“Take a photo with it first, he will be disappointed if he didn’t know that you already received it,” Mild picked up the pink buttercream cake and asked the younger teacher to posed with it. “Smile, smile~ yes, right, smiling cutely like that~” Mild carefully taking pictures in every angle with his phone. “Okay~ I will send it to you through LINE, okay? Don’t forget to send it to him.”

“I... yeah,” Gulf could only nodded weakly, his face still noticeably appeared red, which made P’Tong laughed at him.

“I’ve never knew that you could be this flustered?” He tilted his head, watching the younger one amusedly.

“I’ve never knew about it, either,” P’Mild snorted as he sliced the cake carefully and asked Gulf to help him bringing the plastic plates and forks for the children.

Of course, all of those surprises were not without their daily dates whenever they have time after work.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Gulf told him guiltily when Mew picked him up from the daycare. “I— I don’t know how to repay you. I don’t even prepare anything for you....,” Gulf pouted and stare at him regretfully because he literally forgot that it was valentine's day.

It was expected for Gulf to suddenly get picked up from the daycare or they would be meeting up near Mew’s condo to take Chopper for walk after he finished his shift at the vet. They met almost everyday like they were an old married couple while in fact... Gulf never knew what was currently going on between them.

“It’s okay, I just want to give you the cake,” He smiled and help Gulf to buckled his seat belt. “Is it delicious? It’s the current trendy cake, my sister told about that. I have to order it a week prior, I wonder if it’s really good...”

Gulf’s heart dropped when he heard that, “You haven’t tasted it before? I should’ve spare a slice for you....”

Mew leaned back and looked at the younger’s guilty face amusedly before he steal a short kiss that — _again_ — Gulf never expected. “The cake is sweet,” Mew smiled knowingly when he inspecting Gulf’s flustered face. “As expected.” 

The older veterinarian chuckled before they drive off of to surprise the younger one to have a romantic valentine's dinner.

“You see, na Kru Gulf,” Mia told him when she was petting Chopper cutely. “Chopper really reallyyyyyy love this treats. But daddy said we couldn’t give him outside of his eating time. Because Chopper is on diet!!”

“Oh, is that true? Why he has to be on diet?” Gulf asked her innocently, even if he already knew the answer to it because the owner already told him repeatedly before.

“So that Chopper could be healthy and live happily with us in a looooooong time,” The little girl explained to him whilst drawing a huge circle with her arm. Gulf chuckled at hearing the little girl’s explanation when he suddenly could feel someone took a seat beside him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mew asked curiously as he was trying to balance the ice cream cones that he brought while he took a seat.

“Ice creammmmmmmm!!!!!!” His niece scream excitedly, which made the teacup Pomeranian jumped a bit.

“N’Mia, you’re scaring Chopper,” Gulf chuckled and took the small dog on his lap and ruffled through his fur to calm him down.

“No ice cream for naughty girl,” Mew faked his angry, which made the little girl pouted disappointedly. “Now, apologize to Nong.”

“Nong Chopper, I’m sorry that I’m being loud, okay?” Mia turned to Chopper and petting him gently until he let out a soft bark.

“Good girl, now, here’s your favorite chocolate chip ice cream,” Mew handed her the ice cream cone and ruffled through her hair, which made her giggled excitedly again. “And here’s yogurt ice cream for you.” He turned to Gulf with a smile.

“Thank you,” Gulf took it gratefully, reciprocate the smile.

Today was Mia’s parents schedule to see the obgyn, which was the reason why they ended up taking care of the little girl this Sunday morning. Gulf was never a morning person, especially on weekend. However, he thought that, it wasn’t bad sometimes to spend it with the bright sunny day in a park like this, especially with them. Okay — especially with _him_.

“Mia, do you want to have baby brother or baby sister?” Mew asked her playfully.

“But Mae promised me baby brother....,” She looked at Mew with puppy eyes through her ice cream.

“Yeah, I know, but the doctor could only checked whether it’s a girl or a boy right now,” His uncle chuckled while enjoying his matcha ice cream himself.

“Why they have to go to different doctor, daddy? You’re a doctor too. You should know if my sibling would be a girl or a boy, right?” She asked curiously.

“We’re a different doctor, Mia... I could only heal and checked on animal’s sickness. Like Chopper here, for example...,” He explained while petting Chopper’s head that slowly blinked sleepily, must be affected from the soft breezing wind.

“Why is it so difficult??? I don’t want to be a doctor!!!” She frowned cutely.

“Why? Are your parents asking you to be a doctor like P’Mew?” Gulf asked curiously.

“No...,” She pouted sadly. “But it’s sounds so complicated.”

“But you could play with a lot of cute animals if you ever be one,” The teacher suggested to her.

“But daddy told me scary stories that he also had to heal lizards, or sharks... or snakes.... That’s so scary, Kru Gulf....,” She licked her ice cream sadly and sighed.

Gulf raised his eyebrows and looked at Mew in question and only get a shrug. Well, he wasn’t exactly lying either. Sometimes it was good to give the pros and cons of a job to a children from early age, huh. “So, what do you want to be when you’re a grown up then?” Gulf tried to asked kindly.

“A teacher!! Like you, Kru Gulf!!” She replied excitedly.

“Really?” Gulf chuckled, because not everyone wanted to be a teacher these days. It wasn’t even Gulf’s first choice of career if he had to be honest. But he always loves children, therefore he ended up enjoying it a lot.

“Yeah, I love kids, it must be fun to play with babies alllll day!!” She nodded her head so surely.

Gulf could only laughed. She clearly didn’t know half of the hardships and struggles of being teacher. But he wouldn’t break the little girl’s dream yet, at least not today, when she already horrified at the idea of being a veterinarian.

“I love kids, too. I love playing with you and your friends,” Gulf smiled kindly at the little girl and patting her head.

“You surely love them. You’re a great teacher,” Mew muses and looked at him with adoration.

“You’ve never know the half of it,” Gulf chuckled at the doctor.

“But you love children. You’re very good with them," He said so surely, like trying to stating a fact.

“I do,” Gulf never really have something to proud about, but he’s glad that being good with children was one of his ability.

“You want to have them someday?” Children?” Mew asked after a long beat of silence with a playful raise of his left eyebrows.

“What are you talking about this time around?” Gulf had to stifle his laugh, or else Chopper would be waking up. He sometimes could never guess what was currently going on with the smart brain of the guy in front of him. Mew only let out a knowing smile which only made him giggle while Mia blinked her eyes confusedly and turned her head to Mew and Gulf repeatedly, trying to catch up with what was going on.

“Daddy? Are you going to give me baby niece or baby nephew with Kru Gulf?” Mia asked innocently with sparkling eyes, which totally made Gulf flustered with her bluntness. He hide his face on top of Chopper’s sleeping body and shook his head repeatedly, refusing to answer it, and made Mew chuckled amusedly while Mia blinking her eyes with confusion.

“Mia, baby, I don’t know if that’s possible, it seems like Kru Gulf don’t want to...” He faked a pout at his baby niece.

“Kru Gulf, why????” She asked with disappointed voice.

Gulf sighed and raised his head slowly, which made Chopper softly woke up from his short slumber and blinking confusedly the sudden brightness. “I don’t know,” Gulf replied in a small voice. “Your uncle haven’t even officially ask me out yet.”

“Oh, really?” Mew asked amusedly. “So, that’s what you’re waiting for?”

“I don’t understand, Kru Gulf, we’re currently going out together, right, in this park?” Mia asked confusedly.

“Chopper, help me,” Gulf asked the innocent dog helplessly, which made Mew breaks into laughter.

“Mia, baby, do you want me to date Kru Gulf?” Mew asked playfully to his niece, but his niece grew even more confused, and he had to tried again to ask more clearly. “Do you want me to be Kru Gulf’s boyfriend?”

“But, I thought you guys boyfriends already?” She blinked innocently.

“But Kru Gulf didn’t agree with that fact,” Mew pouted sadly.

“Why Kru Gulf????” The small girl turned to her teacher with puppy eyes.

“Oh my god, please don’t tease me!!!” He pulled Chopper in front of his face to hide his flustered, beet red face.

However, of course, it wouldn’t be Mew Suppasit if he didn’t took his confession and popped the question with a grandeur gesture. Like, who would’ve expect that he would be asking her niece’s friends and even asking for P’Tong and P’Mild permission to bring the children to the park to surprise him with an arranged balloons of _'Kru Gulf Will You Be My Boyfriend?'_ and serenade him with Gulf’s favorite love song — Kangsom’s Love You 24 Hours?

Shock was an understatement for him. His mouth went agape, especially when he was panicking because earlier P’Tong and P’Mild asked him to search for the children that suddenly went missing after lunch and he was in huge panic when he was facing the empty class. He could only imagine that the parents would be suing the daycare for the case of missing children. Who would’ve thought his co-workers would also playing a part on P’Mew’s crazy surprises?!

“Aow, if he would do this far just to make you his boyfriend, I wonder what he will be planning for your wedding proposal, Nong,” Mild chuckled at him when they watching Mew finishing his song with his acoustic guitar.

“But, I thought you guys already dating a long time ago?” P’Tong asked confusedly.

“I thought so too, but apparently this pretty boy right here never consider that we officially date each other unless I asked him properly,” Mew chuckled as he finished his song and walked slowly to the ever so flustered Gulf that unsurprisingly already reddened up to his neck and ears. He took Gulf’s hand and kissed the back of his hand while still locking his eyes with Gulf’s nervous eyes.

“So? It’s a yes or no?” Mew asked with a teasing smile.

“Oh my god, I’ve never signing up for this,” Gulf covered his flustered face with his other hand.

 _“Kru Gulf!!!!! Say yesssssss!!!!!”_ He could hear N’Mia screaming, and being followed by her friends that repeatedly chanting, _“Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes!!!”_

“Oh my god, are we watching a wedding proposal or what?” Gulf could hear P’Tong asked amusedly with a snort.

Gulf, clearly overwhelmed with all of the situation, could only give a weak nod as a reply.

“Oh, so, you’re Mia’s teacher? I've heard a lot about you,” A guy that just nearly as tall as Gulf smiling and welcomed him politely when Mew and Gulf stepping their feet at the hospital where his sister already laboured yesterday.

“Gulf, this is Mia’s real father — his Por, Great, Great, this is Gulf — who thought that I was Mia’s daddy when we first met,” Mew introduce them with a teasing smile, which only made Gulf nudged him in annoyance and laughed awkwardly to the little girl's real dad.

 _“Oh?”_ Mia’s father chuckled upon hearing his brother-in-law’s words. “Care to told me the detail of this funny story?”

“I think it’s about time to force Mia to calling me ‘uncle’. Or else, my baby nephew would ended up calling me ‘daddy’ as well,” Mew chuckled at his brother-in-law and walk inside the room to see his sister and his newborn nephew. “Do you already giving him name?”

“Mia said that you guys should give my son a name,” Jom laughed tiredly, her face still pale from the tired operation, but regardless, she still looked pretty. “At this point you guys already become my children’s parents except for the labouring part."

“Oh?” Mew asked in surprise. “Can we have the honour to do that?”

“Well, we already decided on his full name. So we thought that... okay, you guys could give him the idea for his nickname,” Jom replied as she hugged her newly born child lovingly on her arms.

“He looked exactly like you,” Mew muses as he looked at his baby nephew for the first time.

“I know, he will be grown up prettily, exactly like me,” She replied smugly. Gulf could feel where P’Mew smugness of his looks comes from. It must be run in the blood. “Do you want to hold him?” She turned to Gulf kindly.

“Can I?” Gulf blinking in surprise. He might be good with kids, but he almost never held a newborn baby before.

“Sure, you’re a daycare teacher. Of course I trust you,” She smiled kindly. “In fact, I trust you more than my own brother.” She chuckled when Mew grunted a bit.

Slowly, Gulf reached for the small baby boy and cradle him softly, carefully, “He was born last night, right?”

“Yup, right at 8pm,” His father watching them while he leaned his back at the white wall.

“What about ‘Dao’? The stars were very pretty last night,” Gulf bite his lips and looked at the two parents. He watched them looked at each other while Mew silently pondered, watching him closely.

“‘Star’, huh?” Mew tilted his head a bit. “It’s not bad. It’s also reflecting the day where he was born....”

“Dao....,” Jom tested it with her tongue. “It’s pretty. What do you think, honey?”

“I think it’s pretty great,” Her husband smile at him.

“Okay, Dao, it is,” The pretty mother concludes. “Thank you, Kru Gulf, Mia would be very happy with his baby brother’s nickname.”

Gulf could only smile while he cooed at the baby boy on his arms, unaware that his lover watching him fondly close to him.

“How could you decided on his name pretty quickly?” Mew asked when they prepared for dinner on the doctor's condo. “Do you already prepared a list of baby’s name or something?” He smiled teasingly.

“Well.... I guess it’s just comes naturally. When you have to work with a lot of little kids for a few years now.... somehow I just found a lot of pretty references for babies’ name,” Gulf nodded to himself while he chopped the carrot that Mew asked him to. “I guess it’s helpful for occasions like this, like when suddenly people ask for your opinion for baby’s name. Especially when Thais have this tendency to give random nicknames to their children...”

“Do you already have the ideal name then?” Mew put the last bit of carrot that Gulf chopped into the pot where he quickly stir fry it with onion, potato, and beef. “For your own baby?”

“Hmmm,” Gulf pondered a bit while watching Mew put the water and the curry blocks into it. “I like the name ‘Natasha’.”

“Really? Western name?” He asked interestedly. 

“It’s Russian. It's a beautiful name, I first heard it on a movie. And when I looked the meaning, the meaning is pretty deep, too. It was originally meant for someone who born on Christmas day, when Christian wanted to have their children to be the daughter of their Lord, but generally, these days, it means ‘birthday’. It’s cute, isn’t it? It’s like she’s celebrating her birthday everyday,” Gulf chuckled to himself. “Also, in several countries, it meant ‘grateful’. It’s a very meaningful name, I think.”

“Aow, what a research for a baby’s name,” Mew chuckled.

“You should researched well for your children’s name. In a way, it’s a prayer, a wish for your baby,” Gulf said so surely. He was surprised a bit when the doctor turned to him so suddenly.

“I know,” He smiled to his boyfriend. “I like the name ‘Alexander’.”

“A western name too, I see,” Gulf chuckled at the reference.

“A protector, a defender of people...” Mew explained the meaning of the name slowly.

“I know, it’s derived from the Greek...,” Gulf nodded understandingly. “Then, Alexander could protect Natasha.”

“Are you saying this as a code or what.....,” Mew raised his left eyebrow and smile teasingly at the younger one.

“Well, you guess it by yourselves,” Gulf pulled him for a kiss and leaned back in a challenging smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /////sigh my disappointment with the 2nd season were escalated as it ended. i'm thinking of writing new long chaptered story that they really deserved but idk if i want to write it tho, as i really uncomfortable with dramatical storyline lol;;; let's see if i have the ability to write heavy angst dramatical au for them someday, given with my true nature to only write either pg-13 fluff/sliced of life stories, lol. 
> 
> -
> 
> but anyway, enough about my rants, thoughts about this sappy ending? 😬😬

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write this daycare au a few months back maybe in august or september, but i’m really struggled to come up with the idea that not too common but still fluffy at a same time 🙈🙈
> 
> thoughts? 😬


End file.
